1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to arithmetic logic apparatus and, in particular, to arithmetic logic units which can perform numerous arithmetic and logical functions. Accordingly, it is a general object of this invention to provide new and improved apparatus of such character.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Arithmetic logic units of the prior art, capable of providing logic functions by applying control information to such units, usually are implemented with OR circuits and AND gates, or NOR circuits and NAND gates. Some employ an adder with carry look ahead capability. Typically, such prior art units were bulky, used substantial electric power, and were inefficient.